


Mistletoe

by thewinchesterfromhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, M/M, destiel smut, haha cute, i love mistletoe fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterfromhell/pseuds/thewinchesterfromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just wants a kiss under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Dean sighed as he ripped the little green and red plant down from the doorway leading into the kitchen. He folded the clear piece of tape over the spiky leaf and dropped it in the trashcan on his way to the fridge. That was the third one this week, and it was only Tuesday. 

Quickly forgetting about the mistletoe, he opened the fridge and pulled out the apple pie he had bought the day before. With three men living in the bunker, it was already half gone, and Dean intended to get his fair portion before any more of it disappeared. He pulled a fork out of the drawer next to the fridge and sloppily cut himself a larger-than-average sized piece with the side. Not bothering with a plate, he grabbed the entire pie tin and walked to the table in the library. He set the tin down and sat down in a chair in front of it, ready to devour his pie.

“Hello, Dean,” a gruff voice called out from behind him. Dean jumped, and his fork slipped from his hand and clattered to the ground before he could have the first bite of his pie.

“Dammit,” he muttered under his breath, before standing up and turning around. “Hey, Cas,” he added with a grim smile. He bent over to pick up his dirty fork before heading past the man leaning against the doorjamb and into the kitchen for a new one. 

“I’m sorry to have scared you, but I just woke up from my nap and couldn’t find Sam,” Cas said with a hint of frustration. Dean stopped at the utensil drawer in the kitchen and turned around, one eyebrow cocked.

“Do you need Sam for some specific reason?” Dean asked, his words tinged with concealed agitation. He stared at Cas with a smoldering gaze, hoping to work an answer out of him. Unfortunately, it did just the opposite. Cas’ face turned blank and his eyes widened just the slightest. It was only a millimeter, and nobody else would have noticed, but Dean had spent hours studying Cas’ face when he wasn’t looking.

“No. Just…” Cas hesitated, “Uh, just wondering where he was.” He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck before letting his eyes wander around until they landed above his head, at the bare doorway between the kitchen and the library, and then they drifted back down to Dean’s green eyes, still staring at him. 

He squinted at Cas, glancing up and then back down. “He’s on a beer run,” Dean said, grabbing a clean fork out of the open drawer without looking down. 

Crap, Cas thought. He must know. He has to know. How could he not know? “Anyway. Sorry about your fork,” Cas said and, without ceremony, left the kitchen.

Alone again, Dean shrugged and walked back to his pie with his clean fork. He dropped into the chair and continued eating his apple pie, picking up the small piece of crust when it fell on his jeans. 

He was startled again only a minute later when Sam, the giant that he was, noisily banged open the bunker’s door. Again, he jumped, and his fork slipped out of his hand. This time, though, he caught it before it had a chance to hit the ground. He sat it safe and sound in the pie tin and leaned his elbow on the table, putting his forehead onto the palm of his hand. “Dammit, Sam, would being quiet ever kill you?” He called up to him. 

“Yeah, probably,” Sam yelled right back at him. “You’re welcome for the beer, by the way.” He waved the plastic bags full of beer in Dean’s face as he walked by him on the way to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, yeah, thanks, whatever,” Dean murmured as he breathed out and picked up his fork again, shoving some pie in his mouth. “Oh and uh, Cas was looking for you. Wouldn’t say why though,” Dean muttered around a mouthful of crust. He finished his slice of pie and picked up the pie tin with his fork in it and walked into the kitchen where Sam was stashing the beer in the fridge.

“Oh?” Sam tried to sound casual, but Dean knew him too well. He also knew that if he tried to confront Sam about anything, he would deny it. Good old-fashioned spying it would be, then. 

“Yeah. Woke up from a nap looking for you. Probably dreamed about dragging your fat ass out of Hell and wanted to make sure he didn’t leave your soul behind,” Dean teased. He shoved his brother aside so he could put the pie back in the fridge. Then he licked his fork clean with a smirk as Sam looked at him, disgusted. He tossed the fork in the sink and walked away without another word.   
*************************************************************************************  
Later that night, Dean was lying on his bed with his door cracked open. He heard padded footsteps approach and pass his door on their way to the library. Dean waited a second before getting out of bed and very, very quietly following the footsteps.

He stopped at the end of the hall when he reached the library and peered around the corner, his chest pressed to the wall. There, right before his eyes, his giant brother was reaching up and taping a tiny piece of mistletoe to the doorway leading to the kitchen. Why, Dean had no idea. 

Deciding he was too tired to think about it now, Dean quietly tip toed back to his room and closed the door before slipping under the covers. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
*************************************************************************************  
The next morning, Dean barely believed what he’d seen the night before. If it wasn’t for the mistletoe hanging down in front of the kitchen, he wouldn’t have.

He stopped just outside the kitchen, under the mistletoe. He stared at Cas’ back standing at the counter and gently rapped his knuckle against the doorway and leaned his shoulder on it. “Mornin’ Cas,” Dean called out.

Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean and said, “Good morning, Dean. How are you doing? Would you like some pancakes?”

“Doin’ pretty good, Cas, and yes, I would love some pancakes. But first, I gotta question for you.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas turned around and leaned his back against the counter, giving Dean his full attention.

“What’s this doing here?” Dean pointed up at the mistletoe, and he watched Cas’ eyes follow his finger. His eyes widened, only a millimeter, and his bright blues moved back down to Dean’s green ones. He turned around before he could give anything else away.

“I have no idea, Dean. Ask Sam. Maybe he knows,” Cas suggested. He busied himself with mixing the pancake mix he had already poured in the bowl. 

Dean temporarily gave up and sighed in defeat, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He abandoned mistletoe talk and asked Cas, “So when did you learn how to cook?”

“When I was human, I had to live somehow. I discovered pancakes and they made me very happy. They still do,” Cas finished mixing the batter and scooped out four pancakes onto a small skillet. 

“Hm. Well what did you put on your pancakes?” Dean further inquired.

Cas placed the bowl and spoon back on the counter and took a seat across from Dean at the table. “Always butter. Almost always maple syrup. I was really too poor to afford anything else,” Cas admitted.

Dean smiled like he knew a secret. “Well I have a surprise for you. Actually, three surprises,” he admitted. He kept smiling mischievously at Cas. Cas couldn’t hold his stare and he looked away as a pink blush creeped up his cheeks. He quickly stood up and turned back to the skillet, grabbing a spatula out of a drawer and flipping the four pancakes. When he turned around again, Dean was gone.

Dean quickly walked back to his room and opened his top drawer. Digging under boxers and socks, he grabbed a red bandana. On his way back to the kitchen, he folded it diagonally, using his abdomen as a flat surface. By the time he had reached the kitchen again, he had the bandana carefully folded into a long strip about two inches wide. 

When he stepped into the kitchen, Cas was sitting at the table again, but his elbow was on the metal surface and his chin was cupped in his hand. He looked up when he heard Dean’s footsteps, and lifted his head off his chin when he saw it was Dean. “Hello, Dean,” he said with a hint of surprise.

“What, you thought I left you? I wouldn’t do that. You’re making me pancakes, buddy. I just had to get a bandana for your surprises,” Dean teased with a smile.

Cas squinted across the table as Dean took a seat. “What are my surprises?”

“Aw, well if I told you, they wouldn’t be surprises now would they?” Dean threw a smile and a wink at Cas. Cas turned back around before Dean could see his blush. He stood up, moved to the skillet, and flipped the four pancakes onto two plates. 

Dean stood and grabbed the butter out of the fridge and the maple syrup out of the pantry and placed them on the table. Cas plopped down the plates with two knives and forks. They both buttered up their pancakes and cut them into bite-sized pieces. But before Cas could drown his food in maple syrup, Dean snatched the fork and knife from his hands and placed them out of reach.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, all squinty-eyed. He followed Dean’s hands as he grabbed the folded bandana and tied it around Cas’ face. Dean was sad to cover up his pretty blue eyes. 

“Just wait. Be patient,” Dean whispered in his ear. To ensure Cas couldn’t see through the bandana, he moved his hand toward his face as if he was going to slap him, but stopped at the tip of his nose. No reaction.

Dean opened the fridge and pulled out chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, and whipped cream. He set them on the table and leaned over Cas’ plate. Very carefully, he squeezed out a tiny bit of the chocolate syrup in a small spot on his plate. Grabbing the fork that he had placed out of Cas’ reach, he stabbed two pieces of pancake, dipped them in the chocolate, and said to Cas, “Open up, buddy. Choo choo train’s comin’,”

“Dean, I hope you don’t intend on putting a train in my mouth,” Cas said back. In response, Dean let out a laugh.

“Cas, buddy, relax, it’s just a phrase. Open your jabber and prepare to be amazed.”

Cas slowly opened his mouth, and Dean gently placed the chocolate covered pancake bites on his tongue. His pink lips closed around the fork, and he pulled the fork out of his mouth. Dean found his eyes lingering on his pink lips, so pink and plump as Cas chewed the chocolatey pancakes. His eyebrows rose up over the bandana in delight, and Dean found himself smiling.

“That was quite good, Dean. What was that on the pancake?” Cas inquired, tilting his face up to look in Dean’s general direction.

“Chocolate, Cas. That was chocolate syrup. I’m glad you liked it.”

“How many more surprises are there? If the rest are like this one, I think I’ll like them very much.”

“Two more surprises, buddy.” Dean readied the next one by squirting strawberry syrup on a clean spot on Cas’ plate and dipping two more pieces of pancake in them. 

“Alright, open up, surprise number two,” Dean said and he raised the pancakes to Cas’ open mouth.

Cas chewed and chewed, before he smiled and declared, “This is very good Dean. What’s on this one?”

“Strawberry syrup. One of my personal favorites,” he admitted. “Only one more left. You ready?”

Dean popped the lid off the whipped cream can and squirted some onto a piece of pancake, hoping Cas had never had the stuff so he wouldn’t guess it from the noise. Cas opened his mouth, ready for the last one. Dean stuck it in his mouth and waited as he chewed.

A smile slowly crept up the corners of his mouth as he swallowed, and Dean took the liberty of undoing the bandana around his eyes. His eyes glanced over the three bottles in front of him and he hesitantly grabbed the whipped cream. 

“Is this what I’m eating now? Whipped cream?” He asked as he squinted at the can and pressed the nozzle. White, puffy cream squirted out the end into Cas’ lap before he pulled his finger away. Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed a paper towel from a roll on top of the fridge. 

“Yeah, that was the last one. And a little tip, next time you press the nozzle, aim for something,” Dean teased him as he handed the confused man the napkin. Cas absentmindedly wiped at the whipped cream on his lap and looked up at Dean with excited blue eyes.

“That one was my favorite,” Cas said as he smiled again and looked back at the can. He tilted his head before flipping the can upside down and sticking the nozzle over his open mouth and pressing down. His mouth filled with the cream and he put the can back on the table, barely able to close his lips around the white puff. 

He looked at Dean with sparkles in his eyes and Dean could only smile as he sat back down in his spot and covered his pancakes in strawberry syrup as Cas coated the rest of his in whipped cream. They finished breakfast in comfortable silence, as they were both too busy stuffing their faces to talk.

When they were both done, Dean took their plates and utensils to the sink and started washing them while Cas put away the butter, syrups, and whipped cream. Dean would have bet the world he hid the whipped cream somewhere in the back of the fridge so nobody else would eat it. 

Cas walked up next to Dean and grabbed a towel off the towel rack to dry their plates and put them away. As Cas dried the last fork and put it away, Dean leaned his back against the sink and turned to Cas.

“Thanks for breakfast, Cas. It was delicious,” he said, looking sincere. Cas just smiled and set the towel down on the counter.

“You’re welcome, Dean. And I suppose I should be thanking you as well, for introducing me to whipped cream.”

Dean pushed himself off the counter and started walking toward the library. “Anytime, Cas. Oh, and one more thing.” He paused in the doorway and spun around to face Cas, who had been following him out.

“What is it, Dean?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow and pointed up at the mistletoe that was still there. “Why’s it there?”

Cas’ eyes dropped from Dean’s green ones to his soft lips for just a split second before flitting back up. Dean cocked his eyebrow even further, and before Cas could stop himself he stepped forward. Cas lifted his hand and gently unfolded the clenched fingers on Dean’s right hand, one still pointing up. He laced their fingers together and watched as Dean’s eyes widened in surprise.

Cas took another step forward and placed his free hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean surprised himself by leaning into his touch, and he bent down just a fraction of an inch. He slid his hand up and grabbed Cas’ wrist, anchoring himself in that moment. Cas tilted his chin up, just a fraction of an inch, and touched his lips to Dean’s.

Dean tightened his hold on Cas’ wrist and let his eyes flutter shut as he returned the gentle kiss. He hesitated then, pulling back for just a second. 

“Cas,” he breathed out against Cas’ lips.

“Yes, Dean?” he breathed back. Dean didn’t reply. He just stepped closer, traded Cas’ wrist for his jaw, and pressed his lips against Cas’, harder than before. 

Their lips glided against one another’s as their intertwined fingers dropped to their sides. Cas’ hand dropped from Dean’s face and skimmed over his neck, fluttered over his shoulder and chest, and landed on his waist, tugging his warm body closer. The other hand holding Dean’s let go and snaked around the other side of his waist, both of his hands inching up his back, feeling the hard muscle beneath his fingers. 

Dean let his free hand graze Cas’ jaw on its way to the back of his head. He buried his fingers in the dark, soft hairs there, and gave a light pull at the same instant he licked Cas’ bottom lip. Cas gave a soft gasp, his mouth opening just enough for Dean’s tongue to enter. They both moaned at the heat passing between them as the kiss deepened. Dean continued to run his hand through Cas’ unruly hair, messing it up even more. 

Cas kept pulling Dean closer and closer until they were pressed right up against each other, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Before long, Dean could feel Cas’ hardness pressing against his leg. He moaned, and knew that Cas could feel his too. 

Cas pulled back and pressed his forehead against Dean’s, their heavy breathing intermingling.

“Dean,” Cas started.

“Bedroom?” Dean asked. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt so right. He was relieved when Cas gave a fervent nod of his head, and Dean trailed a hand down the man’s shoulder and arm to his hand. He tangled their fingers together and pulled the angel to his bedroom and through the door, slamming it behind them. 

He pressed Cas up against the closed door with his body and kissed him with a new passion. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, thrusting his hands into Dean’s short hair, successfully drawing a gasp from his perfect mouth. Cas smiled into the kiss, and took to exploring Dean’s mouth.

Dean let his hands wander over the angel’s body, skimming his sides, glancing over his hips, before landing on his tight ass. He broke the kiss, but only long enough to lift Cas up. He instantly wrapped his legs tightly around Dean’s waist and hips. Dean pressed himself as close as he could to Cas and let his lips drift away from his lips and down his jaw, leaving wet kisses as he went. Cas tilted his head to give Dean better access as he nibbled and licked his ear. A soft whimper escaped between Cas’ lips and it went straight to Dean’s dick.

Getting impatient, Dean pulled Cas away from the door and walked toward the bed, still nipping at his ear and neck. When he felt his knees hit the end of his bed, he gently lowered Cas down and set him on his back in the middle of the bed. Knees straddling his hips and hands on either side of Cas’ head, he continued kissing his neck, relishing in the moans and whimpers slipping from Cas’ mouth. 

Cas hungrily slipped his hands under the hem of Dean’s shirt, aching for skin to skin contact. He slid his hands up his sides and his taut back, riding the shirt up to his shoulders. He grabbed the hem and pulled it, hoping Dean would get the message. He did, and he pulled away just long enough slip the layer over his arms and head.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas moaned as he claimed Dean’s mouth with his own. “Too many clothes,” he complained as Dean pressed their bodies together. Dean nodded in agreeance and slipped his hands under Cas’ thin shirt and slipped it up to Cas’ shoulders. Cas yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side, letting it disappear in the shadows.

Dean began kissing Cas’ bare chest, working his way across his ribs and down his stomach to his flannel pajama pants that he hadn’t bothered changing out of that morning. He looked up at Cas under thick eyelashes, and Cas gave him a nod and a smile. With that, Dean hooked his fingers over the waistband of the pants and his boxers and pulled them off in one motion, Cas lifting his hips to help. 

If Dean had any expectations, they would have been blown away as Cas’ dick stood at attention, free from the restraints of his pants. He wasted no time in licking a strip from base to tip before taking in as much as he could, praying his gag reflex would take a bench. He moaned around his dick and Cas felt the vibration in his very being. 

“Oh, God, Dean,” Cas called out to him. He shoved a hand in Dean’s hair and massaged his head with the tips of his fingers. Dean sucked, pulled off with a pop and moved back up to kiss him. Cas wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down. Dean pressed his hips down onto Cas’, the pressure making them both groan. 

Cas slid his hands down Dean’s back to the back of his pants and desperately pulled at the fabric, but was unable to move the waistband more than a few inches. Dean laughed a little into his mouth before standing up and dropping his pants and boxers in one swift movement, his hard cock popping up. Cas couldn’t help but gaze at the beautiful sight. 

Dean slid over Cas’ body, both moaning from the pleasure of naked flesh pressed against naked flesh, like they were baring their souls to each other. 

Dean slid their cocks together and Cas whimpered his name. 

“Sh, baby, I’m going to take care of you,” Dean whispered in his ear. He slicked their pre cum over their cocks and pumped them a few times, Cas’ hips moving to the rhythm. He took his free hand and stuck two fingers in Cas’ mouth, and he sucked them like he was born to.

When his fingers were nice and slicked up, Dean stopped pumping and took them out of Cas’ mouth. He pressed one finger to his rim, and Cas pressed his hips down, silently begging for more. Dean let one finger slip in, and Cas’ eyes fluttered shut. Dean let him adjust for a minute before slowly moving it in and out, in and out, setting a steady pace. It wasn’t long before, “More, Dean, more,” was slipping out of Cas’ mouth.  
Dean slid in a second finger, again letting him adjust, and again setting a pace. Cas’ hips starting moving more and more, enjoying the feeling of Dean inside of him. Dean skimmed his fingers over Cas’ prostate, and his eyes shot open as he called out for Dean.

“DEAN, please, oh Dean, need more,” Cas babbled as Dean continued hitting his prostate. He pulled his fingers out and Cas whimpered at the feeling of loss. 

“Calm down, sweetheart, this’ll just take a second,” Dean said as he leaned over Cas, reaching for the bedside table. He yanked the drawer open and pulled out a small bottle of lube. As he squeezed some of the cool gel onto his hand, he caught a glimpse of a flushed Cas, hands gripping sheets, legs spread wide, chest rising and dropping with heavy breaths. He stopped what he was doing and bent over him, pressing a tender, chaste kiss to his lips.

Confused, Cas asked, “What was that for?”

Dean just softly smiled and replied, “You’re beautiful, Cas.” 

Not knowing how to reply, Cas’ face became drowned in pink. He covered his uncertainty with a half-whiny-half-teasing, “Hurry up, you’re taking too long.”

Dean laughed at his impatience and slicked up his cock in a single second. Grabbing Cas’ hips, he lined up the tip with his hole and looked up at Cas before asking, “Are you ready?” Cas nodded, and Dean pushed his head in.

He tried to give Cas time to adjust, but Cas pleaded for more. He slowly slid all the way in, his body taut as he waited for Cas to respond. His eyes had drifted shut again, and he whispered, “Dean. Move. Please.”

Dean obliged, slowly pulling out and slowly pushing back in. He continued this a few times until Cas wrapped his legs around his hips, digging his heels into Dean’s lower back. 

“Faster, Dean, faster,” Cas called out, and Dean quickened the pace. Cas rocked his hips, meeting every thrust with one of his own. 

Pretty soon, Dean was bent over Cas, hips slamming into him at a rapid pace. He kissed and nibbled at Cas’ jaw as they both neared the end. 

“Dean, Dean, I’m close,” Cas stammered out. Dean straightened out enough to slip a hand between them, grasping his cock and giving it a few swift jerks.

“I got you, baby, go ahead and let go,” Dean said to him. Suddenly, his back arched and his fists yanked the sheets up.

“DEAN!” he shouted. With a final tug of his dick, white cum squirted out in strings on his chest. Dean brushed the hair back from his forehead and kissed his neck. Cas’ muscles tightened around Dean’s cock and as he pumped Cas through his orgasm, he could feel his own take over. 

“Ugh, CAS!” he yelled as he released himself into Cas. With a few final pumps, he felt his muscles relax, and he let himself drop onto the bed next to Cas. Cas turned his head to him, still breathing heavy, and let a relaxed smile take over his face. He leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple.

“What was that for?” Dean teased, setting himself on his side so he could look at Cas better.

“You’re beautiful, Dean,” he replied with Dean’s own words. Dean felt himself flush to the tips of his ear and he set his hand on Cas’ cheek, pulling him closer. He kissed him, and it was so full of love and hope that it made Cas blush, too.

When Dean pulled back, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and tucked his head under Dean’s chin and against his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders and placed a hand against the back of his head, dropping a kiss in his ruffled hair. They fell asleep, legs and sheets tangled together.  
*************************************************************************************  
When Dean awoke later that day, the pillow was empty beside him. He stretched an arm out, only to be greeted with cold sheets. He thought for a second, wondering if it was all just a dream. But then he pulled back the sheet, saw the small spot of white stickiness. He stood up, saw his clothes scattered around the room. Sighing a sigh of satisfaction, he yanked on his boxers and pants and slipped the thin black tee over his head on his way through the door. 

Walking toward the kitchen, he smelled a smell that made him smile. He turned the corner and saw Cas standing at the counter again, skillet sizzling as he poured pancake batter on it. He quietly padded up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist. 

“Afternoon, Cas,” he mumbled in his ear, nuzzling it with his nose. Cas shivered as Dean’s hot breath tickled the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“Good afternoon, Dean,” Cas replied, turning his head a little to the right to look into Dean’s eyes. Dean let a hand slip beneath Cas’ shirt, and he pressed his cool hand against Cas’ warm hip.

Before either man could say anything else, Dean’s stomach let out a loud growl. He dropped his forehead onto Cas’ shoulder and moaned in embarrassment. Cas just grinned and laughed, saying, “I figured you’d be hungry. Can you wait for pancakes?”

“Absolutely,” Dean said, picking his head up off of Cas’ shoulder. He buried his nose in the man’s hair, still disheveled from earlier, and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of fresh soap with a hint of mint. 

After a minute, Cas flipped the pancakes and then broke the silence.

“Dean?”

Dean pulled his head back so he could speak. “Yeah, Cas?”

“I have a confession,” Cas said as he turned around in Dean’s arms. “I told Sam to put the mistletoe there.”

Dean could only smile. “I know.” He tugged Cas to him in a tight hug, and he felt Cas’ fingertips softly digging into his shoulder blades. He buried his nose in Cas’ neck, not nearly ready to let go when the angel gently pushed him back.

“What was that for?” Cas asked with a slightly teasing tone.

Dean innocently shrugged. “What? You’re awesome. I give awesome people hugs. If you don’t want your hug, I’ll just take it back,” Dean teased right back.

Cas took no time in pulling Dean back in for another embrace, lasting much longer than the first. When they finally pulled apart, Cas looked up at him with love in his blue eyes, and saw the same reflected in Dean’s green ones. 

“So,” Dean said. “Pancakes?”

“Pancakes,” Cas confirmed. Before he could turn around to flip them onto plates, Dean dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose, and then brushed one against his lips.

“I’ll get the whipped cream.”


End file.
